Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic monitoring and more particularly to electronic tethering of individuals in a defined group.
Description of the Related Art
Electronic monitoring is a form of remote sensing in which freely moving individuals are monitored as to the location and movement of the monitored individuals. Oftentimes, electronic monitoring is coupled with notions of geo-fencing so as to trigger a notification only when a monitored individual strays from or enters into a defined geographic perimeter. Electronic tethering is a form of electronic monitoring in which a monitored individual is logically coupled to a fixed point or area such that the movement of the monitored individual beyond a threshold distance from the fixed point or area triggers a notification.
Electronic monitoring and tethering has been extended to the notion of group chaperoning. In this regard, in the context of group chaperoning, members of a defined group such as a group of children are instrumented with sensors such that when one or more members of the group stray a threshold distance from the rest of the group, an alert is generated in respect to the chaperone of the group.